<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Mend by Sunja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794263">On the Mend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja'>Sunja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 clones and 1 jedi, A bunch of OCs on a mission, Clone Shenanigans, Clone banter, introducing Nexu Squad, ofc jedi, some arcs, some ccs, some cts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bleak hasn‘t had a good time lately. He lost his whole unit and now he has to join a new one where he knows nobody. But Nexu Squad is dragged into a dangerous mission right away and Bleak can get to know his new Squad in their natural Habitat - a battle field. </p><p>Basically this is just me presenting my OCs. If nobody cares, I completely understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Mend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone wants a visual for some of the characters at least, I‘ve drawn some of them on my Tumblr: https://nevermindigotthis.tumblr.com/post/619931467395530752/more-pics-of-my-ocs-theres-my-third-arc-shade</p><p>If you like this or just have comments or questions about my OCs, please leave a comment or pm on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bleak sets foot on the cruiser, he almost stops dead in his tracks and has to force himself to keep moving. It’s stupid, the cruiser isn’t any different than any of the others he’s been on. Yet, he feels like a tourist. An outsider. Bleak knows why he feels like this. It’s because his Vode are missing. A cruiser is what its Troopers make it. Home is where the Squad is. And Bleak’s squad is gone. They were all wiped out on their last disastrous mission. If there were any other survivors, they have been sent to different battalions to fill the ranks. There was no point in saving theirs. </p><p>And now, here Bleak is, on a new cruiser amongst different Vode. He can’t help but feel like he’s intruding. </p><p>The Captain comes up next to him. “Get some rest, Trooper. Settle in.” </p><p>Bleak lets his eyes flicker over the Captain’s figure briefly, assessing. But Captain Strand just looks back at him encouragingly. Bleak nods slightly and buggers off. He doesn’t feel like talking. Not yet.</p><p>His armor is still painted in the rust color of his previous squad and covered in scratches and dirt from the last mission. Bleak hasn’t had time to clean it yet, though he did get to shower before reassignment. At least that. At least he isn’t covered in his Vode’s blood anymore. </p><p>Bleak drags his feet on the way to the barracks. He doesn’t want to be here. He misses his brothers and he knows he’s replacing someone. So this squad is in mourning too. </p><p>Bad situation all around. A bitter chuckle drags itself from Bleak’s throat. Yeah. Things are looking bleak. And he used to think that was funny. It was his favorite line when he was a cadet, he named himself Bleak just so it would be a pun. </p><p>In hindsight it just seems like a self fulfilling prophecy. Maybe he should have called himself Lucky. Or Happy. Something positive. </p><p>Bleak shakes himself from his depressing thoughts when he reaches the barracks. He keyes open the door cautiously. </p><p>The room is relatively empty, only three Troopers are sitting on two opposing benches and chatting. They look up when Bleak enters. </p><p>“So you’re Fade’s replacement then?”, one of them asks accusingly. </p><p>“Guess I am.” Bleak looks over the beds. “Which one’s mine?”</p><p>The accusatory Trooper doesn’t answer. The second looks away. The third points to one of the bunks. “That one. I’m Null, what’s your name?”</p><p>Bleak drops his ass onto the thin mattress. “I’m Bleak.”</p><p>Null chuckles. “Oh, a real optimist, I see.” He nods at the other two. “Don’t mind Rust and Spike, they just miss Fade.”</p><p>Bleak nods. “I understand.”</p><p>Null looks at him for a moment. “Yeah, I bet you do.”</p><p>Bleak sighs and scratches a patch of dried dirt from his armor. He’s not tired, he slept a reasonable amount of time before reassignment, but still, all he wants to do is go to sleep and not wake up for a long time. Bleak closes his eyes, but opens them when he hears feet hit the floor. It’s Null. He dropped down from the bunk and came over, now he’s standing right next to Bleak with a rag and a can of paint. “I’m guessing you want to clean that. And this is for your armor. You’re Nexu now, can’t have you looking like a stranger.”</p><p>Bleak feels a smile tug at his lips. “Thanks, Vod.”</p><p>He doesn’t feel like he belongs to Nexu Squad yet, but cleaning and painting his armor will at least distract him from his misery. And Null is pleasant enough. He has this very open, encouraging look on his face, like he’s trying to coax a lothcat. Bleak finds it weird that technically he could make that exact expression with his own face. He doesn’t think he has ever been this friendly in his life, at least not to strangers. </p><p>Bleak sits up and accepts the cleaning utensils from Null, setting the paint can on the floor by the bed. Because Bleak isn’t quite ready to shed his shell, he starts with his bucket, wiping the dirt of it. There are some bloodstains as well. He tries not to think about it. </p><p>He manages to clean his helmet fairly well and is just studying it, thinking about if he’ll just replicate his former armor marks or if he’s going to try something new this time, when suddenly Null’s comm chimes. </p><p>“Sir?”, Null answers. </p><p>“Null, I need you and the Newbie in the Briefing Room. Bring your gear.”, one of the COs commands. </p><p>Null looks over at Bleak and they share a look. “Sure thing, Commander, we’ll be right there.”</p><p>Null ends the call. “No rest for the wicked, eh?”</p><p>Bleak chuckles and grabs his DC-15A. Rust tosses Null his bucket and Null nods in thanks. “See you later, guys!” Null calls to the two Troopers still sitting on the bunk. </p><p>“Oya!”, they shout back at the same time. </p><p>Null grins and walks out the door. Bleak follows him. It’s not like he doesn’t know where to go on his own, but he feels like having backup when meeting his new COs for the first time. </p><p>They hurry to the briefing room and when they get there it’s filled with a bunch of troopers and a woman who must be their General. She’s obviously a Jedi, wears the standard light robes but with brown leather over it and with leather bracers. She’s significantly shorter than all the Troopers around her, but her presence commands the room nonetheless. </p><p>Bleak looks around the room at the rest of the Troopers. He and Null seem to be the only grunts here. Everyone else is either Command or ARC. Oh and there’s the medic. Interesting. </p><p>The Jedi looks up from the hologram she has been staring at. “Ah, you’re there.” She nods at Null and then fixes her eyes on Bleak. He purposefully doesn’t move. </p><p>“What’s your name?”, she asks. </p><p>“I’m Bleak, Sir.”, he responds. </p><p>She nods. “I’m going to make this short so we can get on track. I’m Juno Sayif, Jedi Knight. This is Commander Spill-” She points at the Trooper next to her who has a giant paint splat on his chestplate, “You’ve probably met Captain Strand-” Bleak nods at the Captain who nods back, “Then there’s our Lieutenants Joy and Wire-” Joy stares like someone spit in his rations, a stark contrast to the smiley face on his shoulder plate, while Wire just nods a greeting, “Our medic Ace and our ARCs Resh, Dorn and Shade.” Resh and Dorn appear to be the two standing close together. apart from a few deviations their armor paintings are inverse of each other. Resh also has really brightly colored red hair. </p><p>Bleak nods at the General to continue, now that he has a vague idea who everybody is. </p><p>She turns to the hologram. “We received important, very time sensitive intel only minutes ago that one of the separatists top scientists and weapons manufacturer is currently on the planet below us. Capturing him would mean a tactical advantage for the Republic and slowed weapons production for the Separatists. We’ve received orders to capture him, if possible.”</p><p>“I’m hearing a ‘but’ coming.”, the Commander comments. </p><p>“But.”, the Jedi continues. “In order to capture him we need to go right now. He’s known to be a slippery bastard and we don’t know how long our window will last.”</p><p>“Ah.”, the Commander chuckles. “So we know where he is - which is on a CIS controlled planet in a CIS controlled base - we don’t know how long he’ll be there and we have to go get him without further recon.”</p><p>“Precisely.” General Sayif doesn’t sound worried exactly. She sounds more like she’s looking forward to a challenge. “There’ll be two objectives. One team which I will designate alpha will sneak in and get the Scientist. Team beta will also infiltrate but with a bit more noise and plant explosives in the command center of the base. Blowing the base when we escape will not only cover our tracks but will also disable all B1s on the surface, so the Seps will have to retreat.”</p><p>“Alright.”, the Captain speaks up. “What are the teams?”</p><p>“Alpha will be me, Spill, Resh, Dorn and Ace. Beta will be led by you, Strand, and you get the rest: Wire, Joy, Shade, Null and Bleak.”<br/>Captain Strand nods. </p><p>The Jedi looks around the room. “Is everyone clear on the objective?”</p><p>A bunch of “Yes, Sir!”s echo around the room. </p><p>“Then go get whatever gear you need and meet in the main hangar in fifteen minutes. There’s going to be one of our patrol flights, we’ll jump from there. Dismissed.”</p><p>Bleak turns to Null and together they jog towards the armory. </p><p>“Is Nexu always like that?”, Bleak asks. </p><p>Null laughs. “The people yes. The missions no.”</p><p>They reach the armory and Null grabs a bunch of magazines for their Deeces, Bleak gratefully accepts the ones Null hands him. Bleak looks around the armory, he grabs a few magnetic charges and a pouch for them that he can secure on his thigh, as well as droid poppers and a vibro knife. He turns back to Null who is studying his choices with a raised eyebrow. Bleak just shrugs. He’s a scout. Unforeseen situations are his responsibility and he likes to be prepared. </p><p>The ARCS come storming in as they are stowing away their gear. Resh and Dorn squabble as they grab magazines and explosives. The last one, Shade, stays quiet while he grabs a backpack and fills it with an assortment of explosives, droid poppers, smoke bombs and flash grenades. He’s already put on his helmet. </p><p>Bleak thinks Shade looks like a bit of a loner. He and Null hurry to the main hangar, followed by the ARCs. The Lieutenants, the medic, the commander and the captain are already there waiting. Strand hands them jetpacks. Bleak grabs one and goes to strap it on Null’s back. Then he turns and lets him do the same. </p><p>General Sayif shows up as the last of the men strap on their backpacks. She has a pair of goggles hanging around her neck, but otherwise nothing seems to have changed. </p><p>“Everyone ready?”, she asks as she runs over. </p><p>“Yes, Sir!”, they all answer in unison. </p><p>“Alright.” She points to one of the gunships. “Alpha is going in the Sunny Sky, Beta is taking the Safety Hazard.”</p><p>Bleak can’t help a little laugh. He leans to Null. “There’s a gunship called Safety Hazard?”</p><p>Null chuckles. “Be glad we’re on her now, after they’ve patched her up. She earned her name, believe me.”</p><p>Bleak can only shake his head in amused disbelief. </p><p>He hops into the Safety Hazard and the rest of beta team follows him. They all put on their buckets. The Captain raises his arm. “Oya, vode!”<br/>“Oya!” Echoes through the crowded gunship and Shade bumps bracers with Strand. The others are doing it too. Null raises his arm. Bleak doesn’t know this tradition, but it’s easy enough to play along with. It’s nice that they include him. He rattles his bracer against Null’s. </p><p>The ground shifts as the gunship takes off and they all grab on to the holds. </p><p>“Everyone switch to internal comms.”, Strand orders. </p><p>Bleak hits the button and hears the others do a comm check. Now this is something he knows. He joins in and Strand is pleased when they all check in. <br/>A few moments later Strand contacts General Sayif. </p><p>“General, how’s it going over there?”, Strand asks. </p><p>“We’re on the move. Your dropzone is coming up first, so get ready. Singer will give you the signal.”, she replies. </p><p>Singer must be the pilot then, Bleak concludes. </p><p>They fly for only a few minutes before Singer addresses them over intercom. “Alright Ladies, I hope you’ve got your jetpacks strapped tight! Dropzone is coming up fast, jump in thirty seconds.”</p><p>Strand looks at all of them. “We jump. We fall. Jetpacks activate as late as possible, understood? We don’t want to show up on their radar.”</p><p>They all yessir. The doors open. Bleak can feel the adrenaline rising. As much as he hates battle, he loves fighting. If he could have the flying, the shooting, the punching, the running without the death he’d be a happy man. </p><p>“Get ready!”, Singer shouts over intercom. Bleak counts down. Five. Four. Three. Two. One….</p><p>“Jump!”</p><p>And with a yell of excitement that Bleak has never been able to keep down he flings himself out the gunship. The others are falling around him, laughing on the comms despite being on an important mission. Bleak finds it comforting that at the end of the day, they are all Vode, all made of the same stuff. They have all learned to find happiness in small moments in between the shit shows. Free falling while not under fire is always one of those moments. <br/>Bleak leans in the air a little until he falls to the left and crashes into Null, grabbing him around the waist and laughing. Null laughs too and pats Bleak’s bucket. </p><p>They tumble through the air together for a few moments until the ground gets nearer. Bleak lets go of Null and pushes them apart. </p><p>“Jetpacks, now!”, Strand orders. </p><p>They all start the boost of their packs and their falls slow down until they gently drop to the ground. </p><p>When they’ve all reassured themselves that they are in one piece and everyone is accounted for, Strand opens a holomap and they start their trek. They aren’t that far away from the base. </p><p>Bleak is still waiting for the grin on his face to fade. He’s glad he’s wearing his bucket. Force he loves free falling. The others are also still elated. Bleak can tell by the happy chattering over comm. Strand doesn’t tell them to shut up, but he doesn’t join in either, except to tell them that they better be on the lookout while chit-chatting. </p><p>“Man, I love HALO jumps.”, Null comments. </p><p>“Yeah, we could tell.”, Lt. Wire comments. “Hey, new guy, Bleak, right?”</p><p>“Yes?” Bleak answers, still grinning. </p><p>“That was a maneuver worthy of a name.” Wire is snickering under his breath. </p><p>“Jetpack cuddle.”, Lt. Joy suggests. He sounds somewhere between bored and annoyed. </p><p>“Or better: Sen’tra snuggle.”, the ARC Shade comments. </p><p>“Just because it’s Mando’a does not make it better.”, Joy snaps back. </p><p>“No, no, no.”, Wire interrupts before they can start to argue. “I’ve got the best name: From now on it’s called a Tumble Tango.” He snickers again. “Because it takes two to tango.”</p><p>Null laughs. “As if you know anything about that, Lieutenant!”</p><p>“Hey!” Wire punches Null’s shoulder plate. “I’ve been to 79’s too.”</p><p>Null chuckles. “Yeah, but all you talk to anyone about is how to blow things up. You know, how to make explosions. Instead of how to make things… blow.”</p><p>Multiple groans sound over comms. Bleak can’t help but smile. He all just met them today, but the banter reminds him of his brothers so much. He misses them. A lot. </p><p>“You okay there, Bleak?” And that’s Strand. Must have noticed Bleak’s sudden pensive silence. </p><p>“Uh, yes, Sir.”, Bleak answers. </p><p>“You’re one of us now, Bleak.”, Strand tells him. “If you need someone, we’re here.”</p><p>Bleak doesn’t really knows how to feel about this - his CO offering him comfort. He thinks he appreciates it, but it’s still a little weird. </p><p>“Thanks, Sir.”, he says anyway. </p><p>Strand nods and keeps walking ahead, leaving them all to go back to their chatter. </p><p>Null leans toward Bleak as if to talk privately. Which Bleak finds very funny, considering they’re all talking over comms, so everyone will still be able to hear him. </p><p>“Yes, Strand is always that way. You need to see him when we get a batch of shinies. He hovers over them and plays mom.”, Null explains quietly, ignoring that Strand can most certainly hear him. </p><p>Bleak chuckles a little. The Captain does seem the type to get protective. Bleak certainly won’t mind. It’s always good to have a CO that cares about his men. </p><p>“We’re nearing the base.”, Strand informs them. “I’m going to check in with the General.”</p><p>He motions for Bleak and the Shade to move forward. Bleak is glad he can finally earn his beskar. Shade nods at him and falls in beside him as they scurry through the underbrush, scouting the way. </p><p>Bleak goes a step before the ARC just because he’s the scout and Shade is his backup. He wants to prove that he has the skills a scout needs. <br/>Bleak slows down when he can see a road shining through the bushes. He sneaks closer, Shade equally silent and right behind him. Bleak looks at the road. It’s currently empty, but there’s a curve not far away, so he can’t see that far. The road is dirt and Bleak can clearly see the distinctive footprints of B1s and Super Battle Droids. There might also have been an AAT as some of the tracks are slightly smudged as if a vehicle had hovered over it. </p><p>“At least ten B1s, 2 Supers, an AAT.”, Bleak murmurs. He’s speaking in a low voice even though he logically knows he doesn’t have to. His outside speakers are off. </p><p>“Agreed.”, Shade answers. “And that was only a patrol.” The ARC lovingly pats his blasters. “This is going to be fun.”</p><p>Bleak shakes his head exasperatedly. Are all ARCs crazy? Or does he just always meet the crazy ones?</p><p>“The tracks are still pretty fresh.”, he comments. “No more than a few minutes. If we’re careful, we should be able to stay behind them all the way to the base before being discovered.”</p><p>“Or we could catch up and take them out and then there’s less clankers back at the base.”, Shade suggests. </p><p>Bleak sighs. “Well, the six of us should be able to take them, but it just seems like an unnecessary risk?”</p><p>Shade stares at him. “Six? No, we’re taking them right now, no need to wait for the others. We’re scouting! It’s our job to clear the way.”</p><p>Alright. This ARC is especially insane. “Actually our job is to see what’s ahead and report back.”, Bleak corrects him. </p><p>Shade chuckles. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we at least check in with the Captain?”, Bleak asks. </p><p>Shade sighs. “If it makes you feel better.”</p><p>Bleak presses the button on his bracer. “Sir, we’ve found recent tracks of a patrol. Shade wants to take it out.”</p><p>“Go ahead. We’ll catch up.” Strand shuts the connection again. </p><p>“See? All good.” Shade tilts his head in a way that Bleak knows he’s grinning under there. </p><p>Bleak just shakes his head, but follows Shade when he jogs out onto the road. Bleak can’t help but be a little worried, two troopers against twelve droids and a tank are not good odds in his book, even if Shade is an ARC. But Shade wouldn’t suggest this if he didn’t have a plan. At least Bleak hopes he wouldn’t. </p><p>It takes them only a few minutes of running to be able to hear the mechanical steps in the distance. Shade doesn’t even stop running. “I’ll take the tank, you take out some droids. I’ll help you once I’m done.”</p><p>This is a terrible plan. But it’s not like Bleak can stop this now. He’s beginning to know Shade well enough to understand that he’d just try it on his own. So Bleak grabs a droid cracker and his blaster in the other hand. </p><p>They run as quietly as they can up to the tank from the back. The droids only notice them when they are no more than fifty meters behind them. Bleak starts blasting and throws his droid cracker before they can spread out too much. The cracker gets three droids, he shoots two more, then they start seriously firing back and he takes cover behind the AAT. The AAT that Shade has simply climbed up on, cracked open the hatch and hopped inside of. <br/>Bleak tenses as the AAT starts moving, but then a loud bang sounds. He looks around and Shade has evidently taken control of the AAT as he’s just destroyed three droids with a single shot. Bleak aims for the remaining droids as Shade pushes open the hatch and opens fire with his blasters. The remaining droids fall in seconds. </p><p>“See? I told you it’d be fine!”, Shade says from where he’s sitting on top of the tank, letting his feet dangle down. </p><p>“You’re a karking crazy ARC.”, Bleak answers, but he smiles. Shade is right, this was fun. And it went pretty well. </p><p>They hear more footsteps and turn around to see Strand and the rest of the team emerge from the bushes. Shade waves at them. “I got us a tank!”<br/>Strand looks pensively. “Well that solves the problem of how we’re going to get inside.” He motions and they all climb aboard the lower, flat part of the tank. Shade sits back down in the pilot seat and slowly the AAT accelerates until it reaches maximum speed - still not all that fast, but it’ll get them there. </p><p>They reach the Separatist base around ten minutes later. Before they get in eyesight they all hop off the tank. The Lieutenants Wire and Joy both climb inside the small interior with Shade who is still piloting. Strand, Null and Bleak scurry back into the bushes. They make their way toward the base until they are right at the wall. </p><p>Strand gives the go ahead via com and the tank moves into view. </p><p>“Won’t they notice the missing droids?”, Bleak asks. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”, Captain Strand answers. “If they get in they’re going to start blasting. If they don’t get in they fire at the door. Either way, distraction for us to fly over the wall.”</p><p>Fair enough, Bleak supposes. </p><p>He watches in awe as the tank rolls up to the guarded gate. The hatch at the top opens and a droid sits there. Shade must have propped one of the broken ones up. </p><p>And then the gate unlatches and opens. The energy field protecting the base drops and the tank moves inside. As soon as they have cleared the gate the sound of cannons firing starts. </p><p>“Now!”, Strand orders and activates his jetpack. </p><p>Null and Bleak follow and they fly up and onto the wall surrounding the base. The droids on the wall fall easily to their blasters. Bleak looks into the yard, sees one of the canons take aim at the tank. </p><p>“Shade, Lieutenants, get out of there!”, he yells in his comm. Strand and Null notice the canon as well and start blasting at the droids in the courtyard to give the others a break to escape the AAT. </p><p>Bleak breaks out more droid crackers and drops them between the droids. He doesn’t have many more left, but the point of ammo and gadgets is that you use them. </p><p>Joy and Wire come out the back of the AAT and Shade jumps from the top, elegantly breaking his fall with a roll and coming back to his feet guns blazing. Only seconds later the canon fires and the tank explodes. The two Lieutenants and Shade join them as they fight their way towards the door that leads properly into the base. </p><p>“Shade, Wire, get that door open!”, Strand commands. Shade kneels in front of the door panel and starts plucking wires. Wire stands behind him and watches. </p><p>“I could blow it.”, Wire provides helpfully. </p><p>“Don’t. We need the cover.”, Shade argues back. A few moments later he manages to short circuit the locks and the door opens. They all hurry inside, key the door to close and shoot at the lock. </p><p>“Alright. Let’s find the command center.”, Strand says. </p><p>They start running along the corridor towards the center of the base. They don’t technically know where the command center is as they have no intel on the layout of this base, but logic would suggest it’s somewhere central and well protected. </p><p>In the end they find it by going where the most droids are. </p><p>They blast their way to a not insignificant amount of Droids and Bleak has time to marvel at the unconventional techniques Shade uses. The ARC apparently has some sort of stick that deals out electro shocks. It‘s no longer than a knife and he uses it very efficiently in close combat against the droids. Most knives don‘t cut metal very well, but the shocker doesn‘t need to. It just overloads the droid‘s systems and they shut off. </p><p>They make quick work of the droids guarding the control room and barricade themselves inside. While Wire immediately goes to work placing bombs all over and Shade and Joy try to find useful information in the computers, Strand contacts the Jedi. Bleak and Null keep watch at the door. </p><p>Bleak has an idea. Their entrance has definitely been noticed and Droid reinforcements are probably already on the way. So it‘s time to make sure they can get out of here without being overrun. Bleak takes off his backpack. „I‘ll be right back!“, he tells Null and runs out. He chooses a corridor at random - the one on the right - and goes about inconspicuously placing bombs on the walls in relatively close succession. He makes sure he can trigger them remotely. He goes on until he has no bombs left and can hear metallic feet in the distance. He quickly runs back to the open door of the command center and crouches by Null. </p><p>„What did you do?“, Null asks. </p><p>„Hopefully gave us a way out.“ Bleak looks around at the others. Wire is also finished placing his bombs, though the setup is much more elaborate than Bleak‘s in the corridor. Wire clearly knows what he‘s doing. Apparently he‘s the squad‘s bomb guy. Every squad has one. The one in Bleak‘s last squad was appropriately named „Boom“. He‘s dead now. </p><p>Bleak can hear Strand talk to General Sayif over comm. They have found and captured their target and are fighting their way to the hangar on the other side of the compound. Soon Strand turns to Wire. „All done?“</p><p>Wire nods. „Ready to blow at the push of a button.“</p><p>„Then let‘s move out.“ Strand and the others move to the door where Null and Bleak are waiting. </p><p>„There‘s droids outside.“, Null informs Strand. </p><p>„I rigged the right corridor with explosives.“, Bleak informs them. „The blow should take out a good bit of them and we can shoot our way through the rest.“</p><p>Strand nods. „Good thinking. Do it.“</p><p>Bleak smirks under his bucket and hits the button. They hear a series of bangs echo through the corridor. Once the last one has gone of they key the door open and run for it. </p><p>Strand is taking point and Null, Joy and Bleak follow right behind him. Wire and Shade are guarding their back. </p><p>The blast did indeed take out most of the droids in the right corridor and Bleak feels pretty proud of himself. At least he managed to prove to his new squad that he‘s not just cannon fodder but can actually contribute. </p><p>It doesn‘t take them long to break through the droid reinforcements and they start running toward the hangar as well. </p><p>At one point they start hearing blaster fire from a near corridor. </p><p>„Must be the others!“, Null comments. </p><p>„Let‘s go help them.“ Strand turns to run in that direction and everyone follows. Shade runs ahead and when they turn a corner and run right into a batch of droids he goes to work. </p><p>„Yes! Shade is here!“</p><p>Bleak turns to see who yelled and sees one of the other ARCs cheering before continuing the fight. General Sayif is standing in front of her troops and deflecting the blaster bolts. At the comment she cracks a smile. „Yes, we are saved!“</p><p>„Go get ‘em Shade!“, the second ARC at her side yells. </p><p>Shade has already made quick work of half the droids and Bleak joins the others in taking out the rest. </p><p>Once all the droids are reduced to scrap metal they continue their way to the hangar. The medic Ace and one of the ARCs are carrying the unconscious target between them. </p><p>They reach the hangar without much further resistance. </p><p>The hangar is filled with two shuttles and several vulture droids. The activate as soon as they enter. They all quickly hide behind some crates for cover as the vultures open fire. </p><p>Bleak, like everyone else turns to the Jedi for orders. </p><p>She considers for a moment, then determination sets on her face. „Alright, here‘s the plan. Wire, you rig the shuttle on the left, Resh and Dorn, you cover him. Shade and I will occupy out the Vultures. The rest of you, get the target on the shuttle on the right and get ready for takeoff.“<br/>A chorus of „Yessir!“ later they all move out. Bleak covers the medic, Commander and Captain as they drag the target on the shuttle and get ready for take off. Null stays and guards the ramp with them. </p><p>It‘s the perfect vantage point to see the others work. Resh and Dorn are working perfectly in sync, to the point of tossing each other droid poppers without looking, while Wire places even more explosives on the second shuttle. General Sayif is bouncing from vulture to vulture in great force enhanced leaps, efficiently cutting of legs, stabbing processing units and making the vultures fire on each other. Shade is doing well too, he shoots one or more legs of a vulture with a cable and pulls the whole thing off balance. It crashes and he easily takes it out with a few blaster shots. He takes out a second one by simply blowing the thing with a well placed bomb thrown on the underside of its body. </p><p>„Clear for takeoff!“, Commander Spill informs them over comm. Everyone heads back to the shuttle. Bleak and Null wait until everyone has made it safely inside while they provide cover fire. Then they also hurry inside. </p><p>As soon as the ram closes behind them they‘re off. Spill spins the shuttle around and Bleak can hear cannons firing, probably destroying the last vultures. Then they bolt out into the sky and toward open space. </p><p>„Now.“, General Sayif commands. </p><p>Wire nods and pushes a button on his bracer. </p><p>The few vultures and fighters from other separatist bases that had started to follow them fall out of the sky. It‘s one of the most satisfying things Bleak has ever seen. </p><p>Strand radios their cruiser to let them know they‘re a friendly, before Spill steers them right into cannon range of the cruiser.</p><p>They land in the cruisers main hangar and the General is the first down the ramp. </p><p>„Prepare for a full scale ground assault. There shouldn‘t be any droids left, so this will be a simple take over.“, she commands as Spill and Strand follow her down the ramp. </p><p>Strand jogs off to gather the troops while Spill sees to the assault vehicles and gunships. </p><p>Bleak turns to Null. „I am surprised that worked.“, he admits. </p><p>Null chuckles. „Welcome to Nexu, Vod‘ika, where things are always interesting. You fit well with us.“</p><p>„Thanks.“ Bleak can‘t help but smile. Hours ago he felt alone among strangers. Now he realizes, that brothers will always be brothers. He‘s not alone. They are not strangers. And Null is right, even though some of Nexu‘s officer squad are highly insane, he did enjoy working with them and can work with their tactics. </p><p>Maybe this end is also a new beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>